Suit & Tie
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dean, Roman and Seth wearing suits for the Slammy awards brings out the pain-slut in Dean. Warning: daddy kink, spanking.


Inspired by the sight of the Shield wearing suits.

warning: contains daddy kink.

"Man, I know the foundation is being laid for the Shield's breakup but do you have to be so obvious?"

Roman looked at Dean with a question in his eyes.

"That look when I interrupted you."

Roman rolled his eyes. "That's the point, you nit," he said with a laugh. "You're still going to be a heel. I'm not. You acting like that, interrupting and such, when I spear the hell out of you, it'll be what gets me over."

Dean nodded, a smirk in place on his face. "You're just jealous because I look better in this suit than you do."

"Has the hair gel gone to your brain?" Seth spoke up. "I look the best. Especially with my hair down and my beard trimmed–"

"It was about time you trimmed that thing. I thought they were going to find El Torito in there."

Seth scowled. "Ha ha, very funny Dean."

Roman stood in front of the full-length mirror. He adjusted his tie and smoothed back his hair. "I think we all look good." He turned to eye Seth and Dean. "The idea of you two in suits in very arousing though. Makes me want to bend one of you over and give you a hard spanking."

Dean's cock stirred and started to rise. "Don't go talking like that man. Can't be getting hard right now. Besides, we have to change out of these suits after the award presentation and get back into our gear."

Seth sidled up behind Roman, laying his head on the big man's shoulder. "Maybe after the show, we can get back into these suits and..." he looked over at Dean who had a dirty grin on his face "you can have your way with us."

Roman looked into Seth's eyes in the mirror. He breathed in sharply, the idea of fucking his boys after stripping their suits off very arousing. He let out a deep sigh, turning to face Seth. He planted a loving kiss on lips. A moment later, Dean entered Roman's embrace, receiving a kiss of his own.

"I like that idea very much." Roman shivered at the thought. "But first, we must get ready for our match."

~~~~~~

Raw was finally over and the members of the Shield begged off the Slammy party. Not the easiest thing to do but they had managed. Dean and Seth were so looking forward to Roman having his way with them. He almost never took control like that, preferring to share in the give and take. He'd topped both of them and bottomed to both of them. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Dean and Seth were sitting on the edge of the king-size bed, phones in hand. Seth was browsing Twitter, seeing what was being said about that night's raw. Dean was texting his friend Sami. They both turned their phones off, however, when Roman entered the room. He was wearing his Slammy presenting suit minus the jacket and shirt. He wore only the pants, the tie and the vest. Seth nearly drooled at the sight, especially when the big man looked up and had a look of complete dominance in his eyes.

"Assume the position," Roman barked out, fixing his wrist straps.

Seth and Dean immediately scrambled to kneel in front of Roman, who grabbed a chair to sit in front of them. He leaned back and regarded his boys. Seth was almost hyperventilating, until Roman leaned forward to cup his face, urging him, without words, to calm down.

"Seth, remove Dean's tie and bind his hands in front of him."

Seth immediately did as Roman ordered, binding Ambrose's hands in such a way that he wouldn't be able to just slid his hands out. Immediately, Rollins resumed his position on the floor. Roman reached out, pulling his jacket, vest and shirt over his head, wrapping it around his wrists, adding more binding.

"Dean, turn around and lay your head on the bed."

Ambrose paused a moment before swivelling around and doing so.

"I'm gonna give you a choice tonight, Dean. The belt or the ruler?"

Dean shuddered, his cock already hard in his pants. "The-the belt... but I think I need a ring."

Roman nodded to Seth, who rose up and retrieved a cockring from Roman's bag of goodies. Seth slid his hand into Dean's pants, pushing the ring to the base of the short-haired man's cock.

"Thank you, Seth. Thank you, M-master."

Seth got back to his knees, turning towards the bed to watch Dean and Roman. He watched as the Samoan removed his belt, looping it once, then without warning, he lashed Dean's back.

Dean groaned, the sweet agony had returned. His master, his daddy, was back. He loved this so much, and it was so rare that he got to enjoy Roman like this. He grunted as Roman landed another blow to his back. It's a good thing he asked for a cockring.

Seth was panting as he watched their daddy whip Dean. He loved to watch Dean like this. And Roman... he was completely in his element now. Yes, he loved when Roman was tender and gentle with him, and he lived for those moments when Roman made love to him. But watching him like this, complete and utterly dominant... it loved it.

"Ohhhhh yes, Daddy, whip me again!"

Roman's mouth twitched as he pulled his arm back and let loose on Dean again, landing one, two, three more blows.

"Seth, get the cream for Dean's back. He hasn't done anything to deserve punishment tonight. Not saying he won't though."

The big man sat back in the chair, his eyes roaming over Dean's reddened back. Seth opened a jar and spread ointment on Ambrose, the cool cream having an immediate effect on Dean. Seth ran his hands over Dean's back and down his sides. He looked back at Roman, his face a question, to which Roman nodded.

Rollins' reached in front of Dean to unbutton his pants, pulling that and his underwear just down over his ass. He rubbed Dean's cheeks before tugging on the man's cock briefly. After a few more moments, the two-toned man moved back, kneeling submissively.

Reigns eyed Seth, pride on his face. "Do you want to whip Dean, Sethie?"

Terror filled Seth's eyes. "No, I can't! I can't do that, no! Please!"

Roman nodded his head to let him know he wouldn't have to. Seth sighed in relief then watched as Roman stood up and neared him. Rollins peered up at the man as if Roman was a tall glass of water and Seth was dying of thirst.

Reigns loosened his pants, bringing his cock out. Seth licked his lips and opened his mouth to accept his master's dick.

"Not too much right now, sweet," Roman advised. "Just a little taste for now."

Seth nodded and bobbed his head slowly on his daddy's cock, savoring the taste of him exploding on his tongue again.

"That's enough," Roman said, tucking his erection back into his pants.

Roman picked up the discarded belt again and neared Dean, who was nearly delirious in the midst of pleasure and pain. This time, he aimed the leather at Ambrose's bare ass, and soon his cheeks were as red as his back was.

"Daddy," Dean whimpered, lost in the pleasure.

Roman smirked as he knelt behind Dean. "What was that?"

"Daddy," Ambrose said again. "Use me, fuck me, hurt me."

"Don't you know that daddy loves you?" Reigns replied, rubbing a hand over Dean's sore ass.

"Love you daddy! Please..."

Roman held out his hand to Seth, who took the man's fingers into his mouth, getting them as wet as possible. Reigns then pushed two of his fingers into Dean's ass, making the man groan. He withdrew his fingers and buried them again, repeatedly, at the sound of Dean's increasing moans.

"Daddy!"

"Be patient, baby."

Dean whimpered, his hips thrusting in time with Roman's fingers. Roman told Seth to stand up and get undressed.

"But leave the tie," he added.

When Seth was gloriously naked saved the tie, Roman stood up and went to him. He reached out, grabbing the tie and pulling the two-toned man to him, capturing his mouth in a hard but passionate kiss. Roman pulled back and licked a line up Seth's throat, making him let out a shaky breath.

"Do you want the same as Dean has gotten?"

Seth shook his head no.

"That's okay, I know you don't crave it like Dean does. Go lay on the bed, sweet."

Rollins nodded and did as he was told. Roman left a hard slap on Dean's ass and rose him up. He turned Ambrose around and removed the clothing and the belt bindings, tossing it aside. He leaned in and took Dean's mouth in a short kiss.

"Climb onto Seth, love."

Dean's eyes cleared somewhat and he nodded, turning to do so. He climbed on top of Seth, leaning onto his two-toned lover, kissing him deeply. Roman watched in approval as Seth ran his hands down Dean's back, grabbing his ass and squeezing.

Roman retrieved some lube from his bag and tossed it on the bed. He removed his pants and underwear, leaving the vest and tie in place. He picked up the lube again and knelt on the bed between both his boys' legs. Leaning down, he licked a trail up Dean's ass crack, pushing his tongue in to toy with his boy's hole.

"Hmmm..."

Roman opened the tube of lubricant and coated Seth's erection, drawing his hands up and down, to Seth's delight. He pulled Dean to sit up, then positioned him over Seth's cock, sliding him down until Rollins' cock disappeared from view.

"Oh, yes! Daddy!" Dean cried out, his hands grasping his own thighs.

Roman reached around him to pluck at his hard little nipples before circling his arms completely around him, holding him close and kissing his neck. He grabbed Dean's hips and started to slowly draw him up and down Seth's cock, Dean's own encased cock bouncing against both their stomachs.

"Oh Daddy, he feels so good!" Seth called out.

"Doesn't he though," Roman replied in a low voice.

Roman stopped Dean's movement, gently pushing him forward until he was lying on Seth again. Reigns picked up the lube again and drizzled it over Dean's already full hole. He pushed his finger in next to Seth's cock, to stretch him even more.

"Oh god," Dean moaned out. "So good!"

Reigns smirked and coated himself with lubricant. He moved in close behind his boys and lined his dick up to Dean's hole. Carefully, he pushed his cock in next to Seth's. Dean cried out in sweet pain, reaching out to grab whatever he could, his fingers curling around Seth's hands.

Roman's eyes closed, his body overloaded with sensation as he was buried in Dean's sweet ass next to Seth. He held himself dead still as Dean adjusted, then slowly pulled himself out and back in again.

Dean was almost sobbing with pleasure as Roman started to thrust into Ambrose's ass, the slide of his cock causing his tunnel to burn with every movement. It was so damn good. His daddy knew what he needed.

Roman knew neither of his boys would last long, not like this. Seth wasn't even moving his hips or his cock but Reigns knew he'd be the first to come. A few moments' later he did, releasing his seed into Dean, his cries blending with Ambrose's. Seth's cock slid out of Dean's hold, his cum flowing out as well. Roman moved in closer and started to pound Dean hard, some of Seth's cum oozing out with each thrust. He reached around his baby and grabbed his cock, feeling the steely hardness of it. He removed the cockring and two seconds later, Dean screamed out as his cum covered Seth's belly and his own, his orgasm so strong he saw spots before his eyes.

Roman continued to drill Dean as the man's body became more lax. Reigns smiled, knowing Dean had passed out. He pulled out of Dean quickly, and turned him and Seth over. With one thrust, he was buried in Seth's ass, pounding his two-toned baby for all he was worth. A few more minutes and he pulled out, coming all over Seth's ass.

More time passed before Roman moved again. He left the room to retrieve a few wet facecloths, wiping over his belly and cock, then cleaning up his boys. He tossed the cloths aside before rolling Seth off of Dean, settling them both on the bed since both of them were pretty much unconscious.

The Samoan smiled. He knew Seth and Dean both needed sleep. That was the only times he took the dominant role like he did. Giving up their complete control allowed them to let part of their personalities go to sleep, letting the rest of them follow.

The long-haired man unbuttoned Seth's vest, removing that and the tie before removing his own. He crawled in beside them, giving his boys both kisses.

"Love you two. Sleep well."

Roman pulled a blanket over the three of them and joined them in the land of sleep.


End file.
